The Adventures Of The Marauders Era
by bebeaux
Summary: This history is focused in the relationships that the Marauders have with each other, and the affairs. My idea creating this fic is getting all the teenage stuff, all the affairs, betrays and the growing up experience, besides of the war and the Marauders pranks. It s a comedy fic that has a lot of the teenage drama and funny stuff. Crap summary, fun history!


- You realize that you were supposed to wear something for our little tour, right?

Lily said when Marlene walked in the common room. It was a quarter to midnight, and the sixty year dormitory was all up. Lily and Emma were downstairs waiting for Marlene and Grace for the past fifteen minutes. There was a mission to be done that night, but the girls were definitely not helping by being late. But don't be mistaken, it was not a friendly mission; those girls were far from the friend zone. But some things are bigger than that, and those girls were determined to find those things tonight, and if it meant they had to united forces, then so be it.

-That is what people wear to sleep, you twit. – said Marlene getting off the stairs and going in the direction of the fire with Grace on her side, where Lily and Emma were.

What Lily was complaining was the dress code that Marlene decide to wear, and in Lily`s standards those were, the non-clothing-style. Marlene was wearing a black and tiny baby doll with only a black robe covering her.

-That it`s nowhere near what people wear to sleep, as you can see – Lily said, standing up so Marlene could be able to see her clothes. A overlarge nightgown that ended a little before her knees under her robe.

-I`m sorry, let me rephrase that, this is what people who have sex wears to sleep.- Marlene said with a grin.

-Mar you realize that no one is supposed to see us tonight , right? So why took you guys so long to get ready? The only sex that you are going to have tonight it is you find a equally horny creature in the forbidden forest, wich I beg you not to cuz we`re all goanna be there as well. – said Emma, that differently from Lily was quite fond of Marlene. They meet in Emma`s summer house before they entered in Hogwarts, and since then they were friends.

- Don`t say that Em, if Filch catch us, we are going to use her slag power to get out of it, I bet Filch hasn`t shag in a while.- said Donna sitting next to Emma on the couch. – And besides, you guys should be thankful of me, if it wasn`t for me, Mar would be still upstairs getting undress.

-Ok.. I resent that, all of that – said Marlene sitting on the arm of Lily`s chair at the same time that Lily got up – Oh gosh Lily, don`t be such a baby.

-I`m not a baby, I`m getting up because we got to start getting going or else we are not going to accomplished the what-the-hell-the-marauders-are-doing-when-they-sneak-out-to-the-forbidden-forest plan- said Lily eagerly going in the direction of the fat lady painting – come on girls we got a mission to accomplish!

- I told we were not supposed to invite her– said Marlene while the girls were on the grounds going in the direction of the forbidden forest, while Lily just went on and on about how fun that was, sneaking out at night and going to the grounds, saying that she was feeling like a big trouble maker - she would be just to fucking trilled about this whole dam thing and would never shut up.

Lily was ready to respond when she was cut off – We are a fun group, HUN? I mean we are all very different and great friends!- said Emma while the girls where just besides

Hagrid`s house entering the forest.

-Oh, very great friends – said Grace looking just ahead of her where Lily was hitting Marlene in the arm for her early insults – You guys, just fucking stop it, I can`t take this shit tonight, and stop winning Mar, we all know Lily is just fucking weak.

Lily was read to object when Emma interrupt her again – I mean, we all so different you know? Like you for example, you are the dry humor, strong and a bit violent, and the fearful one, you know? Guys are just terrified to just talk to you, because everyone knows how tough you are!

-So to simplify, you are saying that she is the lesbo of the group? – said Marlene grinning to Grace.

-Oh that`s very funny, especially coming from the Tower Slag – said Grace frowning to Marlene- Ok, stop laughing Lily, we get it, it was funny. I don`t know why you are laughing, I do prefer being the lesbo then the prude, than if some freaking bear attack us tonight I can at least say that I had fun.

-Ouch, you really are violent, you know? You didn`t had to hit me that hard!- said Lily rubbing her arm where Grace just seconds ago had hit – I am not a prude! I mean, I hadn`t you know, but that doesn`t mean I hadn`t done anything! I mean, I had boyfriends you know.

-Yeah, we are really sorry for them as well- said Marlene when they were getting more and more close to the core of the forest, paying attention in anything relevant – But Lil, don`t bit yourself up, I mean , the virgins are always the ones used in the satanic rituals, so if we find some of those creeps here you really are going to became handy to us!

-I rese…- Lily was saying when a loud crack made they all jump – What the hell was that?

A barked was heard not that distant from where they were, and the sound of someone`s footsteps was getting closer and closer from where the girls were. By that time they were all terrified with her wands held high looking for the intruder, a discovered was made. They never find the person, because there was none, the noise that they heard came from a rat that was winches from Emma. When the girls realized what it was they had different reactions. While Emma let out a howl of relief, Grace keep cursing all the bad names she knew and some more, Lily went to stroke the rat in relief, Marlene jump as far away possible from the little form.


End file.
